Konoha's Luck
by shatteredstar21
Summary: Harry brings luck to those around him, too bad it doesn't seem to ever be good for him


Harry laughed silently with the twins as they took him through their shop; it was incredible what these two men could do. They had called him earlier because their new shop-clerk had interrupted one of their experiments and received some damage. So, what else could they do but call the one third owner who was also a medi-wizard? It had only taken Harry about a minute to fix him up; it was a sight that the twins would never get tired of seeing. When Harry had finally killed Voldemort, the faint remnants of the bond that the two had shared while his soul hid in Harry's had activated and Voldemort's power and memories had poured into Harry; ever since that day he hadn't needed a wand. He could do things that nobody had ever thought possible; he had opened a great number of questions about how he was working on some of the cures he created. When the last battle was over all Harry had wanted to do was become a healer, he didn't want to fight anymore. Ron and Hermione had gotten married mere months after the final battle, and Hermione was pregnant with their first child. They had been shocked to find that Lucius was a spy for the ministry; they had all had a laugh at that after the war… it certainly explained how he had gotten away with so much. Draco had grown up and gotten together with Ginny _finally_ putting an end to the Weasley/Malfoy feud.

All in all, the world was a much better place; the twins still had their dark moments, especially Fred, who had been saved from the falling wall in the castle by Percy just to watch him die. Harry though was the one having the most difficulty after the war. He had nightmares of the things Voldemort had lived through and done. Though he hid this well he was not sleeping anymore, it was painful to do so; he kept remembering two lives of things. He had started creating spells to fill his time; he was making a lot of money off of them. But his newest spell he was keeping for himself, he had worked out how to make himself a pocket dimension, it stayed in his left arm until he needed it, then he could put it wherever he wanted. It had been ridiculously helpful not even a week ago.

The ministry was more corrupt than ever, and had been touting to the masses that Harry was the next dark lord they had made a rather stupid move and tried to freeze his accounts at Gringotts, that hadn't gone over well with the goblins. They had fire called Harry from another office and asked him what he wanted to do about the ministry and Harry had given them a diabolical grin. He had used the connection to step into the office and he and about 20 goblins had made a foray into the potter and black vaults. They had everything in his pocket dimension within an hour and a half. In thanks he had put up a spell around Gringotts that he had originally created for his house, this one allowed the goblins to bar entry to any person or magical being into Gringotts for any reason; including the ministry… the goblins were more than satisfied.

Harry's attention was drawn back to the twins as they got to their final new addition to the shop. He looked at it in confusion then looked at the two redheads again in confusion. The twins laughed and nudged each other with shared winks. "well, mom was complaining-about having too many wrinkles- so we created a potion- that will remove twelve years of wrinkles- of course mom loved the thought- and now we are going to offer it to the older clientele." They burst out in laughter. Harry wasn't sure what was funny about this. The twins noticed his confusion and sniggered again. "Mom told us later that it was also a great way to get rid of stretch marks." Harry blushed at this and smiled at them. He raised a brow in silent question and the twins grinned and handed him two bottles. Harry smiled wider and slipped them into his shirt pocket so he wouldn't forget where he had put them.

It was as he was leaving WWW that the ministry finally decided to arrest Harry Potter. What surprised them though was that the man didn't fight them at all. He just seemed to accept that they were going to arrest him and followed them. However calm he appeared to be Harry was anything but calm, in order for the ministry to have found him it meant that somebody had betrayed him; he would have liked to ask who had done so, but ever since the final battle he had been unable to speak… in anything but parselmouth. Since he couldn't ask he simply followed them, he knew the ministry type enough by now to know that someone along the way would tell him who had betrayed him, they were rather fond of big mouths.

They reached the ministry quickly and he was confused as to where they were taking him; they were not heading towards the holding cells, they were going in the direction of the department of… Mysteries. Suddenly realizing that they were probably heading to the veil, Harry made a dash for it, only to be hit hard with a stunner. It hit hard enough that he hit the wall and one of the vials hit the wall, shattering and splashing him with the liquid quite liberally. The Aurors picked up his prone body and continued towards the veil. When they entered the death room Harry was horrified to find out who had betrayed him; it was Ron.

Harry despite himself could find no reason for this betrayal, they had been friends for years and Harry had helped Ron whenever he had asked for it; a few times when he had not. Ron noticed that Harry's gaze was upon him and sneered. "Bet you're wondering why I betrayed you aren't you? You prat, you shouldn't have set up Ginny with that Ferret. Did you know that Ginny is pregnant now? I'm going to have a nephew and he's going to be a Malfoy!" the disgust in his voice was very obvious. Though Ron didn't notice it even the nastiest Aurors were looking at him in disgust, of all the reasons to betray someone, this had to be the most _stupid_ of all. Cornelius Fudge was standing in front of the veil looking pompous, and he pulled out a long scroll and read the charges to Harry, they were all ridiculous so he didn't bother to listen to them. Finally he noticed the droning came to an end and Harry was grabbed by his arms by two Aurors while a third cast a Finite on him. Suddenly able to move again he didn't bother; he just looked at Ron, and allowed a tear to fall. Moments later he was thrown into the veil, and he was surrounded by excruciating pain and bright lights; suddenly he hit something solid and he passed out. Harry would never know this but the next day the ministry triumphantly announced the execution of one Harry James Potter. England Revolted, led by the Twins, Draco, Ginny and Hermione they destroyed the ministry and rebuilt from the foundation. When Hermione discovered how her husband had betrayed them all she killed him herself, with the blessing of their family.

Harry woke up in a strange forest and he knew that something was wrong. Within a minute all of his memories flooded back into him and he shed another tear. He took a minute to evaluate his situation, checking his body for damage he was at first shocked with how young he appeared to be; he seemed to be just seven years old though he still carried his scars. When he stood up he remembered just what that meant for him, all of his clothes fell off, and he discovered that apparently the wounds he had at eight were somehow brought back into his flesh, because he could feel the open whip marks on his back, the marks from his uncles handcuffs were still on his wrists, seeping every time he moved his hand, and he was extremely sore and from the feel of it slightly torn_ there_.

Wishing not for the first time that he could heal himself as he did others, he instead used his magic to resize his clothing. And put it back on. As he looked around this place he noticed that to his right there appeared to be a break in the trees. Deciding that the adage about being lost did not apply when nobody knew you existed, he headed right for it. After a few moments he heard the sound of battle, it awoke memories and he instinctively crouched down and cast an invisibility spell upon himself. He reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out his sword, glad that he had at least had that in there. He gave himself a quick moment to mourn the possessions he would miss most, his fathers invisibility cloak, his family photo album, Gryffindor's sword. Then pulling himself out of his nostalgia, he rushed forward on silent feet to find out about this battle. As he broke the cover of the trees he barely missed a Kunai that had missed it's target and kept on going. Pausing, he picked up the weapon and dropped it into his PD for later examination. He looked around assessing what was happening, there were what he vaguely recognized as ninja fighting. As he listened to a couple of the younger ones squabbling over their sensei, he realized that they were probably speaking something other than English and he was even more glad that he had emptied the Black vault with the Potter one, he had found a book that when he had glanced inside the cover had shoved languages both written and spoken into his head. Listening carefully he was pleased that he could recognize this as a dialect of Japanese. He quickly sized up both sides and quickly decided that he would be fighting for the ninja who bore the strangely hypnotizing leaves on their foreheads, they were trying desperately to protect what appeared to be a small family with a wounded woman. The other ninja, who were all wearing headbands with lightning bolts on them, were quite clearly planning on killing the ninja and then slaughtering the helpless ones after. Harry quickly ran into the fracas and shoved one of the ninjas a female out of the way of the kunai from a bolt ninja, as he was calling them in his head. He didn't quite manage to avoid it altogether though, as it stabbed itself into his left shoulder, causing his invisibility to break. The ninja on both sides gasped at his appearance, but he gave no notice to this as he went on the offensive. In five minutes, he had two of the enemy dead and a third wounded, the wounded one and the one who had observed the rest from a tree glanced at each other and then fled, leaving a cloud of cloying smoke behind, and sending Harry a final gift of another kunai in his left arm, this one in the meaty part just above his elbow. The leaf nin were rather shocked, they had been fighting the bolt nin for about two hours; with great difficulty at that! As the strange boy turned back towards them the nin took a defensive stance, waiting to see if this small boy would attack them too.

If Harry could have, he would have laughed at the expressions on their faces, he continued to walk towards them ignoring their weapons and keeping to a steady pace. He kept his eyes on the one who was obviously their sensei, due to the fact that he was considerably older than them, they looked to be 13 or 14 this one appeared to be in his 30's. as he approached their sensei called out "what are your intentions here."

Harry looked at him in obvious surprise, then, noticing that he still had his weapon out stopped at the body of one of the dead bolt nin and cleaned his sword swiftly on his shirt. Then he took a minute to ransack the pouches that hung from the man's belt; seeing many things he didn't understand he sent his weapon and these pouches to his PD for later perusal. He got up then and showed that his hands were empty, signifying that he came in peace. The team leader narrowed his eyes at the very small boy, he had watched as the weapon was cleaned but his eyes had gone wide when he watched them disappear. The boy continued towards them, still slowly and he called out again. "do not come any closer until you identify yourself." As the man watched the boys shoulders slumped and he looked depressed. The boy looked at him pleadingly and made a gesture towards his throat. He muttered to his three students to stay here and watch his back, he started a slow wary walk towards the boy, who could obviously tell that he was nervous about this and held his hands well up in the air so that he could see that the had no weapons. Upon reaching the boy, he saw that he had two kunai in his left arm, but what the boy gestured towards was his throat, so he grabbed the boys chin and lifted it, looking carefully at his throat. He was shocked, a very faint scar was visible across his throat, it had obviously caused some serious damage and he was very surprised that the boy had survived, especially since this wound was years old and the boy only appeared to be five.

Finally he sighed, "I am Azuma. I am going to ask you yes and no questions, do you understand?" the boy nodded, smiling faintly. "are you a ninja?" the boy shook his head emphatically, "did you help us for a reason?" a smile and a nod. Azuma wasn't surprised and didn't think about his next question. "Why did you help us?" he nearly smacked himself but the boy simply pointed behind him, Azuma looked and saw that he was pointing to the family they were sent to protect. "do you know them?" a quick head shake. "Are you willing to come with us and help us complete our mission?" the boy gave him a raised eyebrow and shrugged his good shoulder.

Azuma caught on. "our mission is to protect them until they get to our village and safety." The boy smiled and nodded. Azuma stood for a moment and stared at the boy, trying to decide if he was telling the truth, but apparently he waited too long because the boy strode past him and towards the group of people he was guarding. The other three nin immediately cut him off. The boy with an exasperated expression on his face continued to stride towards them. He noticed that one of the nin was injured relatively badly, his leg had a long gash on the outer portion, and it looked like the muscle had damage, he also had a slash across his abdomen, though that one wasn't nearly as deep. The boy turned and shot a glance at Azuma and gestured towards the wounds with a raised eyebrow. Azuma guessing at what he meant said "all we can do is a general bandage, until we get home we don't have access to healers. The boy gave him a look that could only be condescending and then exaggeratedly pointed at himself and then at the wounds. Catching on, Azuma raised a surprised eyebrow and then nodded. With a couple of hand gestures he motioned for the nin to allow the boy to see the wounds. The young nin was not happy but obeyed, selecting a rock and taking a seat. The boy stood next to him and moved the rent material from the wound to see it more clearly, the other three nin saw his shoulders rise and fall, as if with a sigh; then with another exasperated shake of his head he held his hand over the wound. A second later he repeated the action over the nin's abdomen. Choji waved his teammates over and showed them his healed wounds, while the nin were staring in mute shock, the boy went to the refugees and started healing them. By the time the ninja noticed that he wasn't with them any more he had almost all of the refugees healed and ready to go again. The ninja, seeing that he was with their charges, sped over and knocked him away from the last person he was checking over. The boy flew far and landed hard, he rolled several feet after. The boy got up and gave him a wounded look. "Ino, check the refugees, see if he harmed anyone." Ino checked, but found that they were healed as well. She reported that to her sensei, who turned slowly back to the small boy.

The boy was watching them warily, and refused to come any nearer to them than twenty yards away. While they watched, he pulled out the two kunai from his arm and dropped them to the ground. He looked around and obviously didn't have anything to stop the bleeding. After a look of warning wariness at them, he slid his shirt over his head, and used it to bundle his arm. The ninjas gasped; the scars on his body were so bad that not even the oldest of ninja in their village could match them save possibly for those who had been captured by enemies and escaped later. But for what appeared to be a five year old boy to have this kind of scarring was something that shocked even these. The boy kept his front to them at all times and wrapped his shirt around his arm as best he could.

Choji spoke up then "Azuma-sensei? Why isn't he healing his arm like he healed all the rest of us?" Azuma looked at him sharply then focused on the small boy who was backing away from them warily towards the shadows. "I think maybe he can't, you see the scars across his body, he may have great jutsu in healing, but I don't think they are the kind he can use on himself." Ino looked between her sensei and the boy and then huffed, without saying anything she headed off towards the boy, catching up to him quickly. When she came close to him however, he flinched away from her. Ino grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him towards her sensei.


End file.
